¿Quien me mandaría a mí creer en Cupido?
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka nos resume el ultimo año de su vida. Como fue que comenzó a salir con Ino, como fue que comenzó a creer en Cupido... Aunque un año después, le gustaría mandar a la mierda al tío de las flechas. Si es que, ¿quien le mandaría a él creer en Cupido? "Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas." Mi primer reto. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está mi One-Shot con la pareja canon KibaIno.**_

_**Por quien no lo sepa, a mi me gusta poner una canción para animar la lectura. Esto no es un Song-Fic. La canción será **__Amigo-Malú & Melendi__**. **_

_**2.333 palabras.**__Cursiva:__** conversaciones del pasado. **_Normal:_** conversaciones del presente.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**¿Quién me mandaría a mí creer en Cupido?**

¿Quién me lo iba decir? Yo, Inuzuka Kiba, quien antes se burlaba del amor, quien se mofaba de los que habían sido "elegidos" por Cupido, estoy ahora enamorado.

¿Irónico, _ne_? La vida si que te sabe sorprender.

Mi madre me decía: "¡Vas a estar toda tu vida sólo como sigas actuando de esta manera! ¡Levantándote a las tantas, acostumbrando a Akamaru a ese estilo de vida tuyo, saliendo a beber con tus amigotes y volviendo a tales horas! ¡Deberías aprender de tu hermana! ¡Ella no hace esas cosas!"

Era obvio que mi madre no veía a Hana besarse a escondidas con Iruka, porque sino creo que nos mataría, a ella primero y a mi después por ocultárselo.

Pero, a raíz de un momento, mi vida pego un giro de 360º.

Hace un año, yo con mis 19 años de edad, era un sex-symbol. Vamos, ¡un Shikamaru Nara de toda la vida…! Vale, miento. Comparado con Shikamaru, no era nadie. Se había ligado a la tía más buena de toda Suna y… ¡Bueno, no estábamos hablando del Nara y sus cualidades indescifrables! ¿Qué verían en él? Pero bueno, lo de ellos se olía a kilómetros…

A lo que iba. Hace un año, estaba soltero. Casi todos mis amigos tenían pareja. ¡Hasta Chouji había encontrado a alguien! Estaba desesperado. Bueno casi todos, porque, sorprendentemente, mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, la más guapa de todas, estaba soltera.

Sinceramente, todos estábamos preocupados por Ino. Primero le gustaba Sasuke, pero este aparte de rechazarla, le dijo que le gustaba Karin; luego fue Sai, pero este salía con una de AMBU… Ino tras eso, entro en una especie de depresión, y más aun, si a eso le sumas la muerte de su padre en la guerra, se sentía sola.

Todos intentamos estar a su lado, apoyándola, animándola, pero ella nos rechazaba. Ni Shikamaru, ni Chouji lo consiguieron. ¡Ni siquiera Sakura! La pelirosa lo intento por activa y por pasiva, pero ella no salía de casa. O cuando lo hacía, desaparecía.

Un día, quedamos todos para cenar carne a la brasa. Celebrábamos, que por fin Sasuke y Naruto se habían hecho Jounin. Estábamos en el restaurante esperando al equipo 7 y 10. Cuando entraron, cambiamos nuestro semblante a uno serio y preocupado, Ino iba a faltar de nuevo. Sakura estaba con la cara roja, debería haber llorado más de lo normal. Menos mal, que Naruto no se separaba de ella.

Al día siguiente, me levante más temprano de lo habitual, había tomado una decisión, solucionaría esto de una vez por todas. Salí vestido de mi habitación, dejando a Akamaru seguir durmiendo, Hana me lo cuidaría. Digamos que la chantajee. Me tome un desayuno ligero, y me fui de casa en dirección al hospital. Sabía que _ella_, tenía primer turno.

En unos escasos 5 minutos, me presente en las afueras del hospital a esperar a que llegara. Hablaría con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Tras unos 10 minutos la vi dirigirse hacia aquí con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Me erguí, esperaba que me viera. Entonces, pasó por delante de mí sin ni siquiera saludarme. Estaba alucinado. Pase la verja, le toque el hombro y ella se dio la vuelta mirándome.

_-Oh, hola Kiba. No te había visto.-Parecía un poco sorprendida.-¿Qué tal estas?-_

_-Bien.-Conteste frio.-¿Y tú?-_

_-Ah, pues fenomenal.-Me dio una sonrisa falsa._

_-¿Estas ocupada ahora mismo? Querría hablar contigo.-Ella pareció sorprendida ante mis palabras._

_-¿Ahora…? Tengo turno de primera hora en el hospital y…-_

_-Ya veo.-La corte._

_-Bueno Kiba, me ha encantado verte. Me tengo que ir, no quiero que Sakura me eche la bronca. Cuídate.-_

Se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el hospital, cuando decidí actuar a mi manera. Me acerque a ella de nuevo. Ella iba a hablar para preguntarme que quería. Casi se había dado la vuelta completa, cuando me agache un poco y la cogí por las piernas, poniéndola sobre mi hombro derecho de manera que su cara quedara contra mi espalda, cual saco de patatas. Estaba muy delgada…

_-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kiba!?-Cuando gritaba se parecía un poco más a la Ino que todos conocemos.-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡No soy un maldito saco de patatas!-_

_-Te soltare, pero ahora quiero hablar contigo.-_

_-¿¡No ves que tengo turno en el hospital!? ¡Sakura me va a matar!-_

_-Ya te digo yo que no.-Miro a mi izquierda donde se había parado una cabellera rosa con una bata de hospital mirándonos atónita.-¿Verdad, Sakura?-_

_-Por supuesto Kiba. Llévatela, yo cubriré su turno.-_

_-¡Frentona…!-Grito Ino indignada a Sakura.-_

_-Tranquila cerda, no me molesta.-_

Me di la vuelta para empezar a andar hacia mi destino. Ino no me paraba de golpear la espalda, pero había perdido parte de su fuerza debido a su escasa y penosa alimentación. Antes de pasar la verja, gire mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para ver a Sakura como articulaba con sus labios un simple: "Te la encargo…". Ahora todo dependía de mí, yo era el único que podría hacer volver a la vida a la vieja Ino, a nuestra amiga.

Cuando ya llevábamos andando 10 minutos, Ino había dejado de darme puñetazos y patalear. Ahora estaba tranquila pero con gesto enfadado, no me hacía falta mirarla. Tras unos minutos más, llegamos a nuestro destino. Para mí el lugar más bello de toda Konoha, el monte de los Hokagues. Al llegar, baje a Ino a unos pasos del borde. Acababa de amanecer, así que la vista era preciosa.

Ella nada más bajar, me empujo, cosa que no me movió ni un paso, cruzo los brazos y fijo su vista en la aldea.

_-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?-Me pregunto hosca. Yo suspire, metí las manos en mis bolsillos, y me fije también en la aldea._

_-Que hermosa vista, ¿ne?-_

_-No me hagas perder el tiempo Inuzuka.-Solo suspire._

_-Quería aliviar la tensión.-Ella iba a hablar cuando yo continúe, impidiendo así su intervención.-Me preocupas, Ino. Nos preocupas. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Tan débil eres?-_

_-No me pasa nada. Además, ¿qué os iba a importar lo que me ocurriera? ¿Qué te va a importar lo que me pase?-_

_-Eres idiota.-Ella giro su vista y me miro enfadada. Yo seguía igual.-¿¡Como no nos ibas a importar!? ¡Maldición Ino! ¡Sakura ha estado llorando muchísimo! ¡Esta preocupadísima por ti, al igual que lo estamos todos! ¡Y cuando intentamos hablar contigo, tu solo te alejas, no te dejas ayudar Ino!-Me gire hacia ella. Ya me encontraba enfadado. Tenía una especie de plan, pero ya solo seguía lo que pensaba y sentía.-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-Ino abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Acaso creía que ella…?-¿Creías que estabas sola? ¿Creías que al tener todos pareja, al tener todos suerte en el amor, solo estorbabas?-_

_-Algo así.-Agacho la mirada.-Yo no valgo para enamorarme. Siempre me enamoro de la gente más difícil, más cerrada y fría. Encima, ellos no me aman a mí. Soy una idiota.-_

_-Lo que eres, es una chica que se enamora. Como el resto. No te debes culpar por quien te enamoras Ino.-_

_-Yo creo que sí. Me atraen ese tipo de chicos, siempre lo han hecho. Pero yo, creo que no les merezco.-_

_-Baaaaaaaaka.-Ella levanto la mirada y me vio en frente de ella, tocando suavemente su barbilla._

_-Son ellos los que no te saben valorar. Los que no saben que tienen delante una pedazo de una mujer como lo eres tú.-Ella estaba atónita ante mis palabras. Parecía que se había sonrojado.-No estés así por nadie que no se lo merezca, Ino. Ya encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad.-Sonreí al final cerrando los ojos._

Los iba a abrir en cuanto note que unos labios suaves se presionaban contra los míos. ¡Ino me estaba besando!

Desde ese día me di cuenta, de que amaba a Ino Yamanaka. Y que por eso me preocupaba por ella. Tardamos varios días en contarles a nuestros amigos que salíamos juntos. Pero eso no fue lo mejor, lo mejor fue, que cumplí mi objetivo: Ino volvió a ser la de antes. Alegre, desinhibida, feliz, hiperactiva, agresiva… Sakura me lo agradeció en el alma. Shikamaru y Chouji, me dieron muchos ánimos para soportarla y me lo agradecieron de corazón.

Cuando se lo conté a mi familia, dos meses después, Hana casi me deja sin aire, y mi madre casi me mata. Se sorprendió bastante, pero me felicito por tener de novia a una chica tan guapa. Hana iba a seguir haciéndome bromas, pero entonces yo deje caer una frase, una simple frase: "Oye Hana, ¿sabes cómo se encuentra Iruka-Sensei? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no le veo.". Mi hermana se sonrojo, sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, y se callo. No volvió a molestarme con eso.

Y aquí estoy, un año después de eso, preparándome para el aniversario de mi primer año de novios con _ella_. Sin duda, no podía estar más enamorado de Ino Yamanaka.

Me dirigí al monte de los Hokagues y la vi allí. Con su típico traje de ninja, yo también venía con él mío. Éramos ninjas al fin y al cabo, no podíamos pasar como personas normales. Estaba preciosa, el atardecer la hacía brillar aun más. Llegue y me puse detrás de ella intentándola dar un susto, pero ella me descubrió y me sonrió. Yo la fui a dar un beso en los labios pero se aparto. Vaya, eso sí que había sido raro. Ino nunca me negaba mis besos. Nuestra relación no iba más allá de varios besos y abrazos, nos dábamos de la mano y tal, vamos lo típico. Pero, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo malo pasaba…

-¿Qué ocurre, Ino?-

-Vaya, te has dado cuenta.-

-Nunca me niegas un beso.-Ella suspiro con…¿tristeza? Se giro hacia mí y me cogió de las manos.

-Mira Kiba, te debo muchísimo. Gracias por lo que hiciste hace un año por mí. Me levantaste la moral, y me ayudaste a seguir caminando.-

-Eres mi amiga, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer? Aparte de mi novia claro.-

-Yo…Vaya, esto es muy difícil-Yo levante una ceja.-¿Sabes que te quiero, no?-Asentí.-¿Y que eres mi amigo, verdad?-Volví a asentir.-¿Y que siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase, verdad?-

-Ino me estas asustando.-

-Yo…Creo que no podemos seguir juntos.-Yo quite la sonrisa de mi cara y abrí ligeramente mi boca.

-¿Estas cortando conmigo?-

-Si…Mira Kiba, yo te quiero, muchísimo, pero no te amo. Eres un valioso amigo, pero no te amo.-Yo solté sus manos y me puse de perfil observando Konoha.-Yo te quiero muchísimo, pero como amigo. Lo siento Kiba, pero ya estoy enamorada de otra persona.-

-¿Lo estabas antes de salir conmigo?-Pregunto sin poder impedirlo.

-Sí. Él era la razón por la que estaba mal, por la que me sentía sola. Tantos…-

-¿Es Sasuke?-Pregunte, dejando actuar a mis celos.

-No, no es Sasuke. La época de _Fangirl_ la pase hace mucho tiempo. Ni tampoco es Sai. Es de Suna.-

-¿De Suna?-Pregunte sorprendido mirándola.

-Así es. Hace tiempo descubrí que estaba enamorada, de Sabaku No Gaara.-Estaba atónito.-Me ayudo en la guerra, me apoyo por la muerte de mi padre, y me atrajo. Era frio y no hablaba mucho, pero siempre me han atraído ese tipo de chicos y lo sabes. Creí que saliendo contigo a lo mejor le podía olvidar. Ya estaba harta de llorar por las distancias, de llorar creyendo que lo nuestro era algo imposible. Y entonces apareciste tú y me abriste un rayo de esperanza. Pero pasaron los meses, y yo no te conseguí amar como lo amaba, como lo amo a él.-Se paro comprobando que la escuchaba.- Hoy ha venido a la villa, quiso hablar conmigo y me dijo que quiera tratar un tema después. Yo descubrí, que nunca podría olvidarme de él. Decidí, que iba a decirle lo que sentía. Ya valía de ser una cobarde. Así que antes de retirarse, ya que me lo dijo en uno de los pasillos de la Torre Hokague, no había nadie y le bese, le bese en la mejilla. El enrojeció y dijo que nos veríamos más tarde. Contemple la posibilidad de que a lo mejor le gustaba.-

-¿Le besaste en la mejilla…?-Susurre enfadado.

-¡Pues claro que fue en la mejilla, Kiba! ¡Yo nunca podría traicionarte! ¡No te lo mereces!-Yo suspire y ella lo entendió como un permiso para acabar su historia.-No sé como paso, no sé cómo fue que me enamore de él tan rápido. Pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero intentar ser feliz, lo siento Kiba. Yo…-

-Está bien.-La interrumpí.-Te mereces ser feliz, te mereces estar con alguien a quien amas de verdad. Te deseo la mayor suerte del mundo, Ino.-Y la sonreí cerrando los ojos. Pero esta vez no me beso, me dio un abrazo. Un abrazo de amigo.

-Kiba… Gracias, gracias por entenderlo. Pero que rompamos, no significa que dejemos de ser amigos, ¿eh?-Se separo de mí y me sonrió. Yo la devolví la sonrisa. No sé si lo notaba o no, pero mi sonrisa no podía ser más falsa. Me alegraba por ella, pero no podía estar feliz.

-Eso es obvio. Tendré que cuidar que Gaara te trate como te mereces, aunque sea el mismísimo Kazekage. Aunque vas a tener de familia a Shikamaru. Te compadezco.-Solté una risa, la cual si era verdadera, ante el panorama que se podría formar en esa casa.

-¡Maldición es cierto! Espero que Shikamaru haga bien de novio y controle a Temari, no quiero sufrir su ira por salir con su hermano pequeño.-Los dos soltamos unas risas.-Gracias Kiba. Eres un gran amigo. Bueno me voy ya. A ver si al final, no voy a poder hablar con él.-

-Sí claro. Vete. Mucha suerte rubia.-

-Gracias. Eres un gran amigo Kiba.-Me dijo antes de irse, y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista sonreí triste y mire al horizonte. Acababa de darme cuenta de por qué odiaba al amor, a Cupido, y a la madre que le trajo. Suspire. Ahora oficialmente, estaba en la _Friendzone_. Esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo, sino mi madre me mataría.

La verdad, ¿quién me mandaría a mí creer en Cupido?

* * *

_**Vale, Kiba me da mucha penita. Porque el pobre no se lo merecía. Y además, Ino nunca le engañaría. Me cae súper bien y sé que no lo haría.**_

_**Sinceramente quería haberlo hecho mejor, pero así es como ha salido. Estoy contenta con el resultado, pero siempre me exijo de más en cada historia. Nunca estoy satisfecha con ninguna jajaja. A mí me ha gustado, ¿y a vosotros? Para ser la primera vez que participo no está mal.**_

_**Ahora imaginaos el panorama de esa casa: Shikamaru y Temari, Kankorou un soltero vividor, y Gaara con Ino. Las cenas de Navidad, tienen que ser tremendas jajjajajjaja.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
